


Barefoot

by Lingering_Entropy



Series: Entropy does Inktober [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lifeguard Jesse McCree, M/M, Silly, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingering_Entropy/pseuds/Lingering_Entropy
Summary: Obligatory beach episode starring Lifeguard McCree and Wetsuit HanzoBasically they argue for no reason and have opinions at each other because they're secretly nerds.





	Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> This one's prompt was "barefoot" and it's suuuuuuuper late lol. Pushed myself to do more narrative and descriptions in this one so it's a little out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> Mostly it's just cute and silly.

“You dyed your hair.” Hanzo stood over Jesse, the harsh sun framing him like an angry halo.

“Hey there gorgeous, nice of you to notice. You like it?” Jesse tipped back the brim of his hat to get a better look. Dressed appropriately for the beach, Hanzo was in a black full body wet suit broken up only by a few blue accents and a tasteful brand logo. It was also made of a material he recognized as sun protective, likely specifically chosen so the dragon circling his arm wouldn't fade. Jesse’d been relaxing in one of the beach chairs Winston had brought along. While he hadn't been part of the op that got them the celebratory beach party, he was more than happy to partake. The sand was white, the waters were clear, and it was a private beach to boot. Now that Hanzo had arrived it was nothing short of paradise.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Hanzo gave his red shorts, straw hat, and water bottle holster a quick onceover.

“Well see, the people we're rentin’ the beach from didn't want us runnin’ about without a proper lifeguard.” Jesse stood, stretching as he spoke, preening slightly at Hanzo's intense stare. “They offered to send one with us but we weren't too keen on it. So Ang volunteered me for the job seein’ as she was actually on the mission we're celebratin’.”

“You could very easily do that with a modified version of your usual outfit and you most certainly didn't need to dye your hair. Or shave, for that matter.” Hanzo crossed his arms and scowled. Jesse just chuckled.

“Ah, that was Hana and Lucio’s idea. They said I should look the part. Or rather that's what Lu said, Hana was pretty determined to just give me a makeover in general. Even got my nails done.” Jesse helpfully held up his fingers to show off the French manicure he'd been talked into.

“A makeover indeed. I hardly recognized you.” Hanzo was still scowling but he'd taken Jesse’s hand and was slowly running his thumb over freshly moisturized knuckles.

“Is that what's got you in a twist? Not recognizin’ me?”

“I am not in a twist.” Hanzo was lucky that the attentions on Jesse’s hand were nice enough that he decided not to argue, because he was most definitely grumpier than usual. It likely had nothing to do with Jesse though, so he decided to just focus on distracting him. Hanzo would tell him what was up when he wanted to talk.

“How ‘bout this then; take off your shoes and we'll go for a stroll, all romantic like.” He punctuated this by kicking off his own flip flops.

“Why would I take off my shoes for that?” Hanzo arched an eyebrow dramatically, as if the very idea somehow offended him.

“‘Cause it's nice? Sand’s real soft, I promise.”

“Is not the point of shoes to wear them, especially when outside?” Despite his words Hanzo began walking and Jesse followed.

“Especially whe- Hanzo I know I've seen calluses on your feet! You're just havin’ me on aren't you?” Jesse directed his glare at Hanzo’s offensively clothed feet. They were clad in annoyingly appropriate shoes that allowed water to flow through them while getting minimal sand caught inside.

“You do not need to be outside to get calluses, I have plenty from training _indoors_.” Hanzo's voice was nothing if not sly and Jesse nearly tripped in his outrage. They continued to argue the pros and cons of footwear as they walked but eventually they drifted away from that and into a whole new way to tease each other.

“You are a terrible lifeguard. From what I have seen you have spent your entire shift speaking with a nondescript Japanese man.”

“Nondescript!” Jesse balked.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “That is what you take issue with? My description of myself?”

“I can take the lifeguard thing, but I'll have you know I am chatting up _the_ most handsome man on this here beach. Or any beach for that matter!”

“I tend to disagree with that, but you _are_ being a terrible lifeguard, Jesse.” They both turned to see Angela relaxing in the sand ahead of them. She peered at them with a scolding brow from beneath a wide brim sun hat; accented with a pale green ribbon that matched the sweet little bikini she wore.

“Aw, c’mon Ang, I'm payin’ attention. Hanzo’s just helpin’ me patrol.”

“I thought we were taking ‘a romantic stroll?’”

“I'm multitasking!” Jesse threw his hands up in surrender, outnumbered as he was there was no winning. But that was fine, he just had to regroup and find some reinforcements.

As it turned out, Angela had simply been taking a break from swimming and was about to head back out. They decided to join her but their previous argument resumed when Hanzo, once again, refused to remove his shoes.

“Taking them off would be a discredit to the creators.”

“Oh for the love of-”

“They are even called **water** shoes. There is no reason to take them off.” By this point they had waded in about half way, but going any further out would distract from their discourse.

“Hanzo, I am telling you right now, if there isn't some childhood trauma or medical reason for not taking them off I will **manhandle** the things off your damn feet.”

“I am almost afraid to ask.” Cut in Genji, who neither had noticed approaching.

Angela had no trouble swimming into deeper waters as she thought them both ridiculous and knew better than to try to talk sense into them. She had, however, returned with Genji in tow because when she commented that “they were at it again” he'd been intrigued and didn't want to miss an opportunity to tease his brother.

Hanzo stiffened at his presence. Genji was completely out of his usual armor and mask, his synthskin and remaining scarred skin bared for all to see (save for a pair of neon yellow swim trunks that ballooned comically beneath the water). It was not the first time he had seen Genji this way, but it was still new enough to be startling when he didn't expect it. Jesse didn't hesitate though, as he was well used to the cyborg’s appearance.

“Askin’ ain’t necessary, Hanzo here won't take off his damn shoes despite my glowin’ recommendation.”

“ _My_ brother, won't remove his shoes? That one there?” Hanzo shifted uncomfortably next to Jesse when Genji pointed at him but didn't speak. “The one who used to get in trouble near _constantly_ because he at 6 years old quote, ‘wanted to feel the earth beneath his feet and water between his toes,’ that brother?”

“Well now, I don't know, he didn't mention none o’that. Maybe you got another brother we been confusin’ him with?” Jesse didn't bother looking to Genji for an answer, instead he turned and sneered at Hanzo; victory gleaming in his eyes. But the look of guilt he was expecting was not on Hanzo’s face. There in its place was a stern expression so sincere that Jesse hesitated. A raised hand asked for a chance to speak.

“In my defence, your hair looks atrocious.” In the same space of time it took for Jesse to process his words Hanzo dove into the waves and made his escape with a speed that was nearly inhuman. His shoes floated in the water before them, bobbing innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be before or after they get together but I was personally leaning towards after. Bonus points if you noticed my nod to gency :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! And once again huge props to DoctorQui for betaing this for me!


End file.
